


The Forgotten Box

by SarkaS



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Embarrassment, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Victor Is Not Blind, budding friendship, somewhere between episode 3 and 4, victor's posters, yuuri is not subbtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkaS/pseuds/SarkaS
Summary: For a tumblr prompt: Victor finds Yuuri's hidden poster stash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up longer than I hoped. Why am I even surprised... XD

They were supposed to be training. That is they were supposed to be training  _ before _ his sister stopped them in their tracks and in a very loud and peeved Japanese told Yuuri he’s going to help her or so help him. Because she might have cleaned the storage room for Yurio herself, but she is  _ not _ dragging all the nonsense, she has to stumble over, back there on her own again. And while he’s at it, he should throw some of that stuff out, it’s mostly his old things anyway. 

Yuuri dropped his training bag like hot coals and nodded vigorously. 

When she strode away, Viktor turned to him with a questioning look on his face, waited for Yuuri to explain and then unashamedly laughed in his face. 

“Alright, we can postpone today’s training,” he said after a moment it took him to calm down. “I’ll even be so nice and help you with it.” 

“N-no. Viktor, you don’t have to-”

“No, but I’m going to anyway. But let’s just change first.” And with that, he left flustered Yuuri standing in the hallway and headed back to his room. 

  
  


It took Yuuri only a few moments to change from his training gear and hurry to Mari’s room where part of the boxes went. To his irritation, most of it was in the room where Vicch- Yuuri sighed and shook his head. He couldn’t be cross with Mari for putting it in there, the onsen wasn’t that big, and she had to put it somewhere. Now that Yurio’s gone, he should have been the one to think about clearing the boxes out in the first place. 

But Mari’s room first. He just started to enjoy living again.

  
  


Viktor shoved up after ten minutes or so, leaning on the door and asking what he could do, while unashamedly gazing around the room. 

Yuuri blushed at the pure weirdness of telling Viktor what to do but nodded to the boxes. 

“C-could you take to the bin the ones I tell you to as I go through them, please? I don’t really remember what’s inside and most of them have no description. The rest will go back where Yurio was sleeping.” 

Viktor smirked at him probably knowing and enjoying the embarrassment Yuuri was feeling for bossing him around but gave an affirmative shrug. 

  
  


The first few boxes went fast, mostly filled with some of his mother’s old clothes she didn’t really wear anymore but didn’t want to throw away. Two boxes were filled with his old college notes and papers. That he decided to throw away. He had electronic copies of everything important anyway. 

The there was the box of his baby clothes. His face turned hot as Viktor  _ cooed _ over the wide handmade sweaters with big Y on the front of them. Yuuri hid all the baby pictures after the first embarrassing evening when Viktor remarked at his weight, he didn’t want to listen to more of it when Viktor saw the photos of his chubby younger self. He got enough grief about that when he  _ lived _ through that time. 

He did not expect Viktor to positively melt at the mere idea of Yuuri as a chubby little skater.

“There have to be some photos! Yuuri, you can’t hold out on me here! I need to see them!”

“No photos.” Yuuri denied vehemently. “Not a single one. I was a terribly shy baby.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor narrowed his eyes at him, “are you lying to me?”

“N-no.” Yuuri barely managed not to squeak. Viktor stared at him some more but then dropped the sweater and sighed. 

“Pitty.”

Yuuri quickly pushed the old clothes back into the box and closed it with a resolute “in the trash.” 

At that Viktor snorted and took the box into the storage room next to his. Yuuri groaned but didn’t argue. By now he learned it’s important to pick one’s battles with Viktor. And to have a huge pile of luck.  _ And _ have Viktor in a perfectly great mood. Also a particular constellation of planets Yuuri did not manage to discover just yet. 

  
  


They carried on in this style for another three and a half hours, before his mother told them to take a break and eat something. Neither of them needed tany convincing, and Yuuri found it to be nice as he watched his mother dote on Victor a bit, and while neither could really understand each other, they seemed to take it in stride. Viktor actually showing some manners for a change, which was probably caused by the absence of alcohol at the table. 

And his mom always loved to have guests, even the unexpected and permanent ones. Yuuri was aware of his lucky stars when it came to his family, that’s for sure. 

He was torn out his mulling by Viktor talking while he tried to chew and swallow at the same time. 

“S-sorry?” Yuuri asked because he couldn’t understand a word of it. 

“I’m saying we are switching after the lunch, you are the one running around with boxes now.”

Yuuri blinked, surprised, before a little smile fought its way to his lips. “And you are going to sort through our family’s stuff?”

Viktor shrugged. “Sure. Can’t be that different from the stuff my family hoards. And I’ll let you check before you take it to the bin.”

That… was a surprisingly sound tactic. He sighed as Viktor smirked apparently satisfied with his bulletproof plan. 

“Fine.”  _ Just don’t break something _ , Yuuri wanted to add, but there were still limits in his mind for what he could actually say Viktor to the face.

And so it was, after they finished with the lunch Yuuri was the one running around while Viktor went through the boxes, getting progressively dustier with each of them, but it didn’t seem to bother him. Yuuri found that fact interesting, but didn’t stop to ponder over it some more. For his own sanity.

  
  


He heard a loud exclamation in Russian as he neared the room, tripping over his feet, because of it. Yuuri walked through the door and into the back room. And froze. 

There were posters everywhere. 

Viktor’s posters. 

_ Yuuri’s _ Viktor’s posters. And not just them.

He could feel his face go slack in absolute horror as he watched Viktor go through his lifelong collection of Viktor Nikiforov memorabilia. He felt faint. 

Viktor looked up at him and beamed. 

“Yuuri! I found your collection!”

“I-” Yuuri swallowed, “I see that.” He could barely hear himself, so it came as a surprise when Viktor seemed to hear him too. 

“It’s impressive,” Viktor continued to grin at him and then he picked one of the posters close to him, “you seem to have a thing for the long hair, didn't you?”

Yuuri wanted to die. 

How did he manage to forget about the majority of his collection being in those boxes? Those posters in his room were just the ‘crown jewels’ this was the real bulk of it. His vision swam. He never in his life wished for the ground to swallow him this much. 

“Oh, it’s Pushok! I forgot they took this photo of us. I- lost all the pictures I had of him,” Viktor sounded somehow bitter at that. He went to put it back on the ground, and Yuuri surprised himself by actually managing to speak out loud. 

“Keep it!” Alright, he more screamed it than said it. Viktor flinched little at the volume, but the meaning of the words seemed to erase it almost immediately. 

“Really?!” He looked so excited. As if he wasn’t surrounded by in a hindsight a genuinely creepy collection made up mostly of his face on different kinds of memorabilia. 

“S-sure.” Viktor positively beamed as he took the picture back in his hand. Yuuri’s legs finally gave out, and he slid down the wall. 

“Yuuri? You alright?” 

“No,” he croaked and hid his flaming face in his hands. “I’m embarrassed!”

Viktor chuckled. “Why? It’s flattering.”

“It’s creepy!” Yuuri moaned in his palms. Viktor laughed. 

“It’s not. You are a fan. I already knew that.”

Yuuri’s head shot up. “Y-you did?” 

Viktor looked highly amused. “You were not hiding it as well as you might think.” 

Yuuri moaned again but didn’t go back to hiding in his hands. “This is a nightmare.”

Viktor shook his head. “Calm down. It looks like you put these away some time ago, so not that bad.”

“Yeah, these ones,” Yuuri murmured before he could stop himself. By the look of utter glee, Viktor didn’t miss it. 

“You have more?!” 

“No!” Viktor’s face stated he did not believe him. Yuuri sighed. “Few. They were on the walls. In my room,” he admitted, red as a boiled lobster. 

Viktor gasped. “Was that why you wouldn’t let me inside?!” 

“I had to take them down!” 

Viktor laughed again. “You are precious,” he chuckled. “Truly adorable.”

“‘Am not,” Yuuri mumbled, but it got drowned in Viktor’s chuckles. 

“Yes, you are. I like it.” And there was the familiar flirtatious smirk. Strangely, it helped Yuuri to get some of his control back. Viktor stopped laughing at that moment, his expression serious. "I'm your coach, and I need you to trust me. I would not laugh at you for something like this. I promise." Then, looking down at the picture with his former dog, he added, “and thank you for this.”

Yuuri shrugged. “I get it.” He missed Vicchan, too. Sometimes the knowledge he’s gone made it difficult to even breathe. “Just take what you want, and I’ll throw away the rest.”

Viktor gasped in mock hurt. Or at least Yuuri hoped it was false. “You would throw all of this away?!” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “You can keep it all if you have the inkling.” 

Viktor tapped at his lips with his finger, thoughtful expression on his face. “I just might.” Yuuri laughed at that. It distracted him enough to miss the warmth in Viktor’s eyes. Before the Russian blinked it away and started to gather the posters back into the box. “Let’s finish here and maybe we can manage few late hours at the Ice Castle, what do you say?”

Yuuri could definitely go down with  _ that _ .

 

**Author's Note:**

> You may find it also on my tumblr here http://were-dragon.tumblr.com/post/153021093653


End file.
